Adarland University
by toglover
Summary: Adarland University. A place where the world of SJM can come and get a good education, Drama included. **There are no spoilers for acomaf, other than new characters** **Characters have different personalities** **Spoilers for QOS**
1. Chapter 1

Celeana Sardothian:

Rowan Whitehorn, a silver haired, green-eyed god. All the girls at Adarland University loved him, all the guys were jealous of him, but I didn't really care. I had my boyfriend, Sam Courtland, and so I was happy. Today was our two year anniversary. He wanted to take me out, but I told him that it would have to wait until the end of the week. He and I met during exams our first year, we studied at the library and he helped me get a book I couldn't quite reach, a cliché, I know. Anyway, we fell for each other. I wasn't the kind of girl to fall for a guy easily, but he was persistent. He met me every day during exams and even helped me with my studies. He and I weren't majoring in the same subject, I was majoring in literature, (Of course) and his was Photographic arts. He said it was easy and didn't need to study that much so I let him help me. After exams he had asked if I wanted to spend summer break with him, we had been on a few dates and I accepted. My cousin, Aedion, was with his buddies all summer and barely talked to me. I was on my own. We spent the summer at the beach, slowly fell together. I wanted to go out with him today, but I needed to study. My minor in dancing was getting on my nerves and I threatened to drop it. Sam was disappointed, but understood. I liked him for that. "I'll see you at the library." He said on the phone. I smiled, that was "our place". I loved books way too much and I wasn't afraid to say it.

I sat in my usual spot, waiting for Sam. Ten minutes passed, twenty, thirty. I got really nervous and called him again. No answer. I swore under my breath, "Traffic was horrible during this time of year. Just wait a little longer." I told myself. "Stood up?" I heard a deep voice from behind me, I whirled around, Sam. "God damn it Sam you scared the shit out of me!" I seethed in a quiet tone. He let out a loose laugh and sat next to me. "I'm sorry; let me make it up to you." He said, pulling my chair close to his. "I've got to study and practice my variations." I said. "Ok, how about I help you with both?" he asked. "Sure, but you need to work on your work as well" I said, truly concerned. Sam helped everybody, not just me, and I was afraid he would fall behind on his work. "I finished already, you know that." He teased. I knew he was the top of his class and always topped his grades, but still… "Let me help you." He said, taking my hand. I didn't need help. "You can critique my variation. That's it." I smirked as he grinned from ear to ear. "Always happy to help."

After I finish my studies for Lit, I walked with Sam to the dance department. I headed to the girls locker room and changed into my attire and walked out to the stage. The performing arts was one of the most funded of all the buildings at AU (Adarland University) thanks to the king, (whose son actually studies here) Sam was arguing with a guy on the stage. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them, "What's going on?" I asked, not letting my annoyance show. The two guys both turned to me and I winced, the other was Rowan Whitehorn. He looked shocked at first and then a sly smile spread across his lips, "Hey babe, nice Leo." (Leotard) He ran a hungry glance over my body. I scoffed, "what do you want?" I asked. He bit his lip in a seductive way, Sam rolled his eyes. "I booked the stage for an hour." He said. "I know, I was planning on getting here as you leave, but you obviously ran over your time." I said crossing my arms. Sam stifled a laugh; he knew I didn't like this guy. "Well, why don't we do a show and tell?" he asked. "Um, no. get off the stage and let me work on my variation." I growled. He held his hands up and laughed. "You can make me get off the stage but you can't make me leave the house." He said smiling. ("House" is a term for a theater) "Fine." I said and walked past him. I waved to the tech guy in the booth at the back of the theater and he waved back. Archer was a graduate who worked the sound systems in all the buildings, like during performances or concerts. I quickly threw on my toe shoes and placed myself in the upstage corner. (Back corner) archer began the music and I rose up on my feet. I could see Sam and rowan sitting in the front row, rowan was in the middle, and Sam was on the side closest to me. I smiled at him and began my dance.

The stage blurred and I was in a field. I always went here when I was dancing; it was my escape from the stress of it all. I flew through the movements almost perfectly and began my Pirouettes. (Turns) I had mastered four in a row en Pointe, but this dance required six. Make it or break it. I lifted my leg to my knee and brought my arms closer to my body as I turned. The lights all came back and I was back at the stage, perfecting what were definitely more than six pirouettes. The music ended and I landed my turn perfectly. I heard Sam clapping. My feet registered the pain slowly but I felt at least three calluses forming on my feet. "Your turnout sucked, directions were way off the mark, efface is NOT supposed to be facing Croisé!" rowan yelled at me. All these terms confused me, I didn't take ballet from the time I was two, I started in high school. Asshole. "Come here." he jumped on the stage and dragged me to the center of the stage. Sam's face tightened into a scowl. "Let me show you." He said. I rolled my eyes but let him. I took the position facing to the front. "No, that's your problem!" he said. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and turn me to face the front corner. "There." He let go reluctantly and said, "Continue."

After what seemed like ages rowan told me my variation was "as good as it was gonna get." I guess that was an improvement. "I'm sorry that you had to watch that…" I began but was cut off. "I love you." Sam said. Neither of us said that yet. "I love you too." I said smiling. He grinned broadly and fitted his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre Archeron:

I didn't like college. AU was the best school on the continent. Maybe even the world, but I hated it. I didn't hate everything about it, my major was art, but having to learn about everything else was hard to say the least. I dealt with it though. I got a text and pulled out my phone, "Meet me in the south wing of the art building. I know ur in the north one already." I knew who it was from. My "Boyfriend" of sorts. He was there when I needed to relieve stress, but didn't do anything a real boyfriend did, like take me on dates, or even talk to me really. We had a mutual attraction, and needed to relive physical needs. "Ok, be there in a min" I texted back. Isaac Hale wasn't romantic, he was barely handsome, but he had a good heart and I liked it.

After I arrived at the north wing, I couldn't see much. The darkness enveloped me. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me into the corner. "You took way to long." Isaac said whirling me around to face him. The light from the window was small since it was night time and I could see the contours of his face. He smiled and cupped my face with his hands. Our lips fitted together in a rough passionate kiss.

He stood up from the ground and put his pants on, "Same time Thursday?" he asked, grabbing his white collared shirt. I nodded and sat up, that was it, we would make love to fulfill our bodily needs, but that was it. I was fine with it. I didn't expect to find love or anything in college so yeah… I heard the door open and close, he was gone. I rolled my eyes and stood, putting back on my jeans and black long sleeved shirt, and walked to my dorm.

My roommate was about as annoyingly smart and flexible. Her cousin was hot, but he never visited, she has no family aside from him and the only reason I know she has a cousin is because of the picture of them together as children. She had reluctantly told me. Although, I must say she isn't bitchy whenever her "beau" is around. Every guy she met seemed to be perfect, to be honest; every person at this place was picture perfect. As if we were fictional… anyway I walked into my dorm to see my roommate sitting on the couch, eating a piece of cake. My cake. The bitch. How dare her. "Oh, Feyre, you're back. I hope you don't mind, I ate a piece of your cake." She didn't turn around to see me, but her tone gave me the feeling she didn't want challenged. I wasn't in the mood anyway. "Its fine, you're getting the next one." I said. She stood and carried the plate over to the kitchen and sat it on the counter, "You look spent." She grinned knowingly. "Shut up." I growled and sunk into a seat at the table. "He doesn't care about you. Why do you put yourself through this?" she asked, sitting next to me. "I don't know. Maybe I should break it off…" I pondered, more to myself. She nodded her head and stood, "how was your date with Sam?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. "It didn't happen; I had to work on school stuff." She said, looking at the light green wall across from us. "You're hiding something. Spill." I pushed; she frowned and looked at her hands on the table. "I met rowan Whitehorn." She said shortly. Rowan Whitehorn, he was the best male dancer at the university, and the biggest womanizer. "Do you like him?" I asked. "No! He's a prick and I am taken by the best man in the world. I shouldn't even be thinking about rowan." She stood and walked towards her room, "I'm heading to bed, night." She said. I replied with I non-comitial sound and my feet carried me to the bathroom, I may be tired, but I needed to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Celeana Sardothian:

Rowan was staring at me. I couldn't help it, my heart fluttered as he grinned lazily at me from the other side of the barre. I should be studying for my Lit test, but something brought me back to the studio. My intuition? Maybe. It just so happened that he was already here, and said I could share the studio with him. All the other ones were full. I did my exercises without making eye contact with him. Eventually he changed from classical music to a sort of dark modern music. I recognized the singer and grinned. "You know this one?" he asked, walking over to me. "I learned the dance to it." I admitted. "Well, would you like to show me?" he motioned to the center of the room. "I'm not warm." It was dangerous to dance without warming up your muscles first. "Liar. You've been 'warming up' since you got here, twenty minutes ago." He looked at the clock. "It's a pas de duex." (Dance of two) I said, proud that I remembered the term for a duet. "I know it as well." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, "fine."

We rolled through the movement, he would lift me at the perfect times, letting the music guide us through. I didn't pay much attention to how close he was to me as he pulled me closer into a dive. "So, that Sam guy... is he your," "boyfriend." I said shortly, allowing him to move away for his own solo part. "He loves you." Not a question. "Yeah. And I love him." I said, placing my arms above my head. He slowly stopped dancing and walked over to me, "no, you don't." he said roughly. "Yes I," he fitted his lips to mine to stop me. I tried to pull away, but his wrists held mine. "Stop." I breathed, but didn't stop him. He brought my hands around his neck, and rested his on my hips. Our lips moved together, as if they were created for the other. "Do you feel that?" he asked, pulling me closer than ever. "I do." The bond. It wasn't common, but it wasn't rare enough to be nonexistent. The bond was like love at first sight, but stronger. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked, pulling away from me. I couldn't do anything, I loved Sam. I did. "Nothing." I said and quickly walked past him into the women's changing room.


	4. Chapter 4

Feyre Archeron:

My sisters hated me; I knew that for a fact. Well, maybe not Elain, but Nesta for sure. They both were attending the same college as me, but different majors, thank god. Elain was studying Botany, and Nesta was taking foreign languages. We were held to a stupid promise we made to our father that we would meet at least once a week. Excluding exams week. I felt a hard body hit me and all the arts books in my arms flew unto the tile floor. I groaned and kneeled to pick up my books. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" a masculine voice said and a pair of large hands reached out to pick up my books. My honey brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the extra strands covering my forehead. "Its fine, I get it all the ti…" my eyes were met with a striking pair of emerald green eyes. Playing the damsel in distress Feyre? Not fucking likely. "Watch were you are going asshole!" I growled and stood up. He held my sketch book in his hand, smiling up at me. "I like this position." He grinned, looking me over. I scoffed and took my book from him. I swore profanities at him that made him let out an adorable laugh. his strong face was now above mine, looking straight at me. I felt a hand touch my arm, "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes seemed to pierce into mine. "I'm fine. You need to watch it." I growled once again. "Tamlin! Get your arse over here, right now!" I heard a soft yet firm voice from behind the stranger. "I'll see you later." He smiled and let go of my hand. "What the hell Lucien?" the man, Tamlin, asked his friend. "She wasn't going to be a good lay man; she's taken by that nerd from cop class." The handsome friend, Lucien apparently, said. What the hell? Did Isaac say we were going out? I saw Tamlin turn around and wink at me, and then Lucien pulled him away. The nerve. I'm going to kill Isaac.

"What the hell Isaac?" I asked, at the end of the day, entering the men's showers at the Law enforcement building. The university needed to train the king's guards somehow, so they built this building, cutting down a park in the meantime. "Your girlfriend needs to move her pretty nice ass out of my way." A blonde man walked past me, a towel wrapped tightly around the area just below his hips. I rolled my eyes and moved to let him into his locker. "I'm not your fucking girlfriend." I seethed through my teeth. "Actually, you kind of are…" said a brown haired man, very large. Not fat, muscular. "What the fuck do you mean?" I asked the man. "You're his well, I don't wanna hurt your virgin ears, but his fuck-buddy?" the asshole grinned broadly. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled at the man. "Cain. The kings personal artillery." His grin broadened. "Fucking A, if you're the king's personal artillery, I'm the queen of Adarland. A new man walked in the room. "Oh! Her highness, Queen Westfall!" Cain teased. The man, Westfall, shoved Cain, but he didn't budge. "Oi! Stop it. Get your asses in the shower you sweaty mutts." The blonde said and turned to me. "I'm sorry Feyre, they are idiots. Shall I see you out?" he asked. I shot a glance to Isaac who mouthed, "I'll text you." I nodded to the blonde and he walked me out of the room. "Can I walk you to your dorm? I need to talk to your roommate anyway." He asked. "You're going to do it anyway so why ask?" I drawled. He laughed and started walking. Maybe he was a friend of Celeana… he was hot as hell. We walked at a normal pace, talking about our majors. I was the first person to ask about the men in the shower room. "Who were they?" I asked. "Cain, Chaol, and you already know Isaac I assume." He winked in my general direction, I looked away from him. "I don't even know you." I commented at we were at my door. "I'm…" he began, but the door opened, "Aedion, you son of a bitch." Celeana growled. I looked back and forth between them, now realizing how much they looked alike. "Gees, don't be a bitch, let me in cuz." He drew out the 'u' in "cuz" making sound more southern than he may have wanted. "Feyre, you brought him here?" she asked me. "I didn't know he was your cousin! I saw pics when you were younger, not when he was," "Hot as hell." He said, grinning. Celeana rolled her eyes and walked in the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Celeana Sardothian:

Feyre slipped into her bedroom as I talked with my cousin. "What do you want Aedion?" I asked. "Aw, Aelin… you need to stop being called 'Celeana'. It doesn't become you, and you sound hotter." He said. "I dislike the name my parents gave me. Speak now or get out of my dorm." I growled. "Ok damn." He held his arms defensively. "Stay away from Whitehorn. He's bad news." He said. "After all these years, you only talked to me when you HAD too, and now you finally do, but only to warn me about a boy?" I shook with anger. "Yes. That's it. goodbye." He said shortly and walked towards the door, "Bye Feyre, I'm sure I will see you again soon." I heard a muffled "bye" from her room and he was gone. I pulled out my phone and dialed in a few numbers, "Hello?" I soft voice asked. "Lysandra? Where's everyone else?" I asked. "I'm here. I couldn't figure out how to answer the phone." My friend, Nehemiah said. "Me too!" Ansel chirped. "I wanted to go clubbing. Who's in?" I asked. "ME!" Lysandra screamed in my ear. "I'm in bitch." Ansel laughed. "It's a Thursday, shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?" Nehemiah asked. "You don't have to come, I know how you are."I drawled, annoyed at my prim and proper friend. "Ok bye." Nehemiah hung up almost instantly. "She's lying, she's out with her beau." Ansel giggled from her end. "lol, that girl." "Lysandra, please don't say "lol" in a conversation…" I said. "ARE WE GOING OR NAH BITCH?" she asked, nearly making my ears bleed. "YES! BY THE FREAKING WYRD!" I don't know what made me say that, it was an old saying… "Meet at The Vaults at ten." She said. "Wear something slutty Ansel, in fact, don't even pick out an outfit, get over here, I'll dress you." Lysandra said and hung up.

I called for Feyre and asked if she wanted to come, she opened her door and grinned, do I have to hang with you loser friends? Or can I bring my own?" she asked. "You have friends?" I asked, I saw a bit of hurt in her eyes, but it was gone before I could say anything, "of course I do." She smiled and closed her door. "I'LL BE READY IN TEN." Only Feyre would take ten minutes to get ready. It takes me half an hour minimum. I looked at the clock, nine o' eight. I had some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Feyre Archeron:

Celeana was right. I didn't have any female friends… wait, yes I did. I pulled out my phone and texted Mor and Amren. They both replied "yes" to clubbing with me so I got dressed. The dress I wore was a light green knee length skater dress with three-quarter length sleeves. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail, and ran a brush through it. I didn't bother with make-up. Celeana for the first time took less time than me to dress. She wore a frilly light blue dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. I gave her that for her birthday. She grinned at me, "You don't talk to my friends, and I won't talk to yours." She said as we got into the car.

We arrived at her friend's house. A pretty woman with long brown hair walked out, wearing a short black dress with no sleeves, a red-haired girl behind her, muttering about the uncomfortable length of her dress. "Ready bitches?" the brown haired one asked loudly. "Yes, get in already!" Celeana complained. "Fine!" both girls got in the back of the car and we sped off.

We arrived at the club, Mor and Amren both were there already. Mor sported a deep blue knee length dress with no sleeves. Amren wore jeans and a t-shirt. Of course. "Bye Feyre, see you later." Celeana said and walked into the club, arm and arm with her "besties". "Hey Feyre, I hope you don't mind, I brought a date." Mor said, grinning like an idiot. "Whatever." I said, not caring. "Where is he?" Amren asked. "He said he'll be here soon." She replied. "I didn't know you where dating." I added as we walked up to the bar. She laughed loud enough to get a few glances from surrounding people. "We aren't dating. He wanted to meet my "friends". He's like a cousin to me!" she said. I felt stupid now, Mor and Amren didn't date, they thought it pointless to find love in college. I didn't feel that way, but then again they were both super focused on their careers. Mor and Amren were both studying to be doctors. "Hey Mor." A deep voice came from behind her. I whirled around to see a dark haired man, taller than me by a few inches, with violet eyes. Gorgeous. "Hey Rhys." She said and hugged him. "Who is this?" he asked looking at me. "You can ask me yourself asshole." I growled. He just laughed and let go of Mor. "Amren, always a joy to see you." He said to Amren. She snorted and her drink was handed to her by the bartender. "Can I buy you a drink?" The gorgeous man said. "You don't even know my name, and yet you ask me for a drink?" I asked. "Oh, I know your name, Mor talks about you a bunch." He walked up to the stool next to mine and sat. "Two vodka shots please." He said to the man behind the bar. "I would prefer not to get drunk with a man I just met." I stood and walked away.

I wasn't sure what time it was, or how many drinks I said "no" too but still drunk. I was grinding against random strangers and I didn't even care. "Hey sexy, wanna go somewhere private?" a man asked. I looked at the man, "Hell no, you ugly as fuck." My sentences were blurred to a point where I couldn't even make proper phrases. The man pulled me by the wrist and I felt his breath hot on my neck, "I'm sure you don't mean that baby." he said with an edge to his voice. "I dooooo" I dragged my 'o'. "Hey Brea, what's going on?" a deep voice said. "I'm not Breee, I'm," "You got a problem?" the deep voiced man asked the guy grabbing my wrist. "No buddy, just saying hi." The man said letting go of my hand. "You fucktard, I could have handled me self." I said, suddenly I felt dizzy and felt a pair of large arms grabbing me. "I'm sure you could Feyre." He said my name with such sensuality. I wanted to kiss him. "Let's get you home." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Celeana Sardothian:

My friends practically lead me through the club, being around ten pm, on a Thursday, the strobe lights weren't on. They saved that for the weekends. Lysandra saw a brown haired buy and turned to me, "I'm getting that guy to take me home, I don't care about you bitches." She walked off and I saw the guy smile and take her hand. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked away from Ansel, who was chatting up a particularly hot guy, and sat at the bar. I saw Feyre grinding against random men and inwardly groaned, lightweight… I looked at the bartender and requested a stiff drink, his choosing. "Aelin?" he asked, looking in my eyes. I blinked a few times, wondering who he was, "DORIAN!" I screamed at almost leaped over the bar to hug him. "I didn't know you worked here." I said, grinning my face off. "Well, I do. Wow you've grown…" he said, looking me over. "I know, and so have you!" I replied, looking at his broad chest and amazing eyes. "Thanks," he said. Dorian and I knew each other through our parents; he and I were the best of friends, although I was a bit of a brat. "My name is actually Celeana now…" I trailed off. "You changed it after your parent's death?" he asked. "Yeah, I needed to get away from that life." I said sadly. "I get off at eleven, do you wanna get together? Like catch up I mean." He stuttered. I laughed and shook my head, "I actually have a boyfriend, but I would love to catch up with you." His face fell, but lit back up, "some other time then?" he asked. I nodded and walked away, forgetting my drink. "I'm heading to Lysandra's place, Feyre will probably bring that guy home, and Lysandra is probably with that guy from earlier." I said to Ansel. She nodded, "I'll go too, that guy was an ass anyway." She motioned to the large man she was with. "Come on, I'm sober so I'll drive."

We arrived at Lysandra's dorm; she didn't have a roommate because she preferred privacy. I grabbed the extra key from the top of the door frame. I opened it silently and sat the key on the table. Ansel walked a few steps in and stopped, "Oh shit!" she swore and shushed me form speaking. "Someone's in here." She said silently. "Where?" I asked. She pointed down the hall. I heard speaking. "Let's go." I said. "I have a bad feeling about this Cel." Ansel warned. "Do you want to find out who broke in or not?" I snapped. She nodded and grabbed the pepper spray out of her bag. I walked down the hall and to the room at the end, Lysandra's room. I heard fits of laughter and a familiar deep sound. No fucking way. I prayed to every god I knew of that I wouldn't open the door and find what I thought I'd find. I threw open the door. Horror. That's what portrayed on my face as the man I had been dating for two years, was lying naked with my best friend. "I can explain!" she screamed, hoping I would forgive her. No. "Lysandra…" I growled. Sam just stared at me, no emotion. He didn't care did he? I backed out of the room, nearly running into the doorframe, as I ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Her's two POV's just cuz i wanted too_**

Feyre Archeron:

Rhys had brought me to my dorm room, I wasn't even sure how he knew where I lived, but I was so drunk I didn't care. He stood at my front door, waiting for me to fish out the keys to my dorm. When I finally found them, Rhys became impatient and took them from me. I watched as he opened my door ad picked me up, bringing me inside. "What's wrong Rhys?" I asked, pronouncing his name, Rise. "Someone was following us." He said a tick in his jaw. "Really?! I didn't hear anything." I said. "Well, they're not anymore. I made sure to lose them." he said tightly. "Hey, has anyone ever told her how hot you look?" I asked, my words not entirely my own. "Yes, multiple times Feyre. Good night." He reached out to touch me, but he seemed to think otherwise and walked out of my dorm. Hot damn.

Celeana Sardothian:

Two weeks. That's how long it has been since I have talked to Sam. Lysandra has avoided me as well. Good, I hate both their guts right now. "Stop moping, it doesn't become you." Feyre said. "You mope all the freaking time Feyre." I replied. "I know, but you're not me are you? Get your ass back out there, go meet up with your prince friend, or rowan, that ought to get his attention." She smiled and poured herself some coffee from the pot. I had told her about Dorian, how we met and our story. I guess we could meet up now that Sam and I were obviously over. "I don't need a man." I said. "Good. Speaking of men, have you seen Tamlin lately?" she asked. She and Tamlin had gone out on a few dates recently. "Um, no?" I lied. Tamlin asked me not to tell her what he was planning. "If you're going to lie at least do it well Celeana." She said and walked out of the dorm. Exams were over and it was summer break, Feyre stayed here, she didn't want to deal with her sisters all summer, and I stayed because Aedion was here too. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Rowan Whitehorn:

I saw the shorts first. Hot pink, and short enough to make even me blush. "What do you want Rowan?" she asked. "I… I wanted to ask if you were going to the studio today." I said. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, why?" she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the doorpost. I fought the desire that emerged at this movement. "I need to talk with you about the," "I know. The Bond." She interrupted. "I felt something two weeks ago, pain, sadness, anger, what the hell happened?" I asked. I would have come to comfort her the moment I knew she was in pain, but she didn't want to be comforted. "Don't you already know?" she asked, irritated. "Yes." I admitted. I saw her asshole of a boyfriend with Lysandra last week. They stayed on campus. Almost everyone did. "Then why do you need to ask?" she growled. The sound sent me into a tizzy. "I don't know." I said. "Come in. we can talk about the Bond." She said, inviting me in. I walked into her dorm, looking around at the décor. A fireplace with a clock that seemed to be broken, but then tried to put back together stared back at me. "I threw that when I found out about Sam and Lysandra." She explained. I made a non-committal sound and sat on the couch. "Start talking she said and sat at the other end of the couch. "We need to _discus_ this not just talk." I said. "Fine!"

We talked back and forth about what would happen. She suggested that we ignore it, but I wouldn't let her. "Can we at least give it a try?" I asked. "No. I don't want a boyfriend right now." she said. Her eyes seemed to bore into mine, pouring out all her pain into my head. "Kiss me." I said. She stared at me, the pain in her eyes gone, lust clouded them. "No." she said, trying to hide her eyes. "Yes." I scooted closer to her, "If you don't think we should act on this," I motioned between us. "After it, then I will leave you alone." I said. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, but on my terms." She said. I nodded. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked to me. I faced her as she stood in front of me. I gulped. I felt her straddle my lap and lean close to my face. "One kiss." She whispered in my ear. "One kiss." I echoed.


	10. Chapter 10

Feyre Archeron:

Tamlin was leaning against a tree, chatting with Lucien. "Have you two done it yet?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Not everything is about sex you know." I growled. "Feyre," Lucien drawled. "What?" I asked. "Any reason you look like you just got laid?" he asked. Tamlin tensed. "Lucien." He snarled. "What? You can't see it?" Lucien scoffed. "The hair, the bra that's showing, the 'I just got fucked' look… come on! It's as bright as day!" he laughed. I stared at him, but smiled sweetly in response. "Why do you think Lucien?" I asked. Tamlin looked surprised at my response. "So you did just get fucked!" Lucien exclaimed. I walked closer to him, not bothering to hide any rage in my face, and slapped him hard across the face. His hand flew to his cheek, were a red mark formed, his face in shock. "I look like this because my fucking roommate got cheated on by an asshole, and I have been helping her get over it for two weeks, I look like this because I ran out of the apartment because I needed to get out of that place so she would go out and get back into her life, I look like this," I shook with rage, "Because I just woke up so shut your fucking mouth you filthy pig!" I seethed. Lucien laughed, one hand on his cheek, the other on his stomach. "Someone's on their monthly cycle." He drawled. I heard a snap and I launched on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Manon Black beak:

I wasn't a fan of this place. At. All. "Only a few years Manon." My grandmother had said. She didn't hate me, she just disliked my personality. I was into the darker elements in life; she tried to focus on the positive. We were polar opposites. "You look tired Manon." My cousin said from beside me. I let out a soft laugh, "I haven't slept more than three hours since exam week." I admitted. Asterin let out a small breath. "You need sleep cousin. Don't go to this party tonight." She said. "I know. I shouldn't go, but we are all going. It would be improper if I didn't go." I said. "You know I am your cousin. I know what is best." "I don't think that is the saying." I pulled my silver hair into a ponytail the back of my head. "I'm going." And that was the final decision.

I dressed myself in a black knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline. The only special part about it was one sleeve that went over my shoulder. I fastened my favorite red necklace around my neck and admired myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled to the back of my head with a silver clip with a single red jewel on it. My necklace seemed too look back at me as I applied concealer to the dark circles under my eyes. My eyes once were attractive and I could even consider myself beautiful if not for the darkness that leered on my face. I heard the door open and my cousin walked in, "Manon! You look nice" she breathed. I turned to look at her, her blonde hair pulled into a French braid that wrapped around her head. a gold dress that showed her cleavage and went to her knees with a strong golden belt. She looked like an actual girl. "I know. I should change. I don't like showing this much of my," "you look fine cousin." I interrupted. She smiled lightly. "You look better than me… only the best for the top of the class huh?" she asked, sarcasm seeped through her words. "Can we just go? The earlier we get there, the earlier we leave." I growled and grabbed my red cape. "Ok." She replied.

We arrived at the party; the rest of my class was already there. "Manon." Vesta said shortly. "Vesta. Don't be a bitch." I said as I walked into the house we are at. I lead the group into the house, "Do what I you please, and don't get too wasted. Most of you have to leave in the morning." The man who taught aviation was going on a trip with the students just because they have the money to. "Yes ma'am." Sorrel said mockingly and the group dissipated.

I walked to the bar and asked for a drink. "Sure." A deep voice said. I looked at the bartender, he looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. He handed me my drink and I threw it back. "Whoa there, don't hurt yourself." he said. "I can take my alcohol." I growled at him. "Sure Manon." He replied almost monotone. "Excuse me, how the fuck do you know my name?" I asked. "I know you, first year. Chaol Westfall's party, seven minutes in heaven." He grinned as the memories came flooding back to me. "Fuck, I thought you left that year." I said. "No, just changed majors. I didn't want to be in photography anyway." He said. I barely heard him as two years ago flashed into my head;

" _Do it!" Asterin screamed her drunk self failing to sit upright. "But why her?" I heard the guy beside me ask. "Fine." I said. The guy looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, ok." He said and stood. Asterin pointed to the closet in the far corner, I waited for the last couple to leave, a blond woman and a man were laughing and talking. "Our turn move it." I didn't like the idea of this. Stupid college drunk games. "Ok, so you wanna talk or," I shushed him with a finger on his lips. "Just kiss me and get it over with." I sighed. I never was interested in guys, even as a kid, I was always focused on my schoolwork or extra-curricular activities. I was suppressed to say the least when his lips touched mine; they were hot, and soft. I was ashamed to say this was my first kiss. "Dorian. My name is Dorian." He said in a hushed tone against my skin. "Manon." I replied. "Ok Manon, we have six minutes, what shall we do?"_

"So?" Dorian asked me. I looked up from my drink, my memory fading. "What?" I snapped. "I asked if you would like to dance with me, my shift is over." I was surprised again by this guy, who acted completely different the first time I met him, and seemed to have grown a backbone. "Sure."


	12. Chapter 12

Rowan Whitehorn:

She kissed me roughly; her lips opened slightly and bit my lower lip. I marveled at her audacity. I felt myself losing control every breath she took. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She pulled away before I was ready, leaving me breathless and wanting more. I very nearly pulled her back to me, demanding another kiss, but she put a finger on my chest, "I said one. That was more than one." She said breathlessly. "I don't care. You can't leave me hanging after a kiss like that." I growled. "You're right…" she trailed off when she saw my eyes. "Feyre might be back any time." She tried to convince herself. "I'm sure she will." I said, pulling her closer to me with one arm. "We shouldn't." she said. "We shouldn't." I repeated. Her eyes fell on my chest and she grinned wildly. "We definitely shouldn't go to my bedroom." My face turned serious, "No. that's not going to happen Celeana." I said. Her brows scrunched with confusion. "I'm going to kiss you, right here." I flipped her over so I was on top of her, lengthwise on the couch and kissed her neck. "And?" she breathed. "Here" I kissed her over her shirt and she let out a whimper that sounded like my name. "Rowan." She pleaded. "What?" I asked. "S…stop…" she arched her back as I trailed my hands down her arms. "Aw you're no fun." I laughed in a short breath. "Oh, I can be plenty fun."


	13. Chapter 13

Feyre Archeron:

I felt strong arms lift me off of Lucien. I looked at the glorious damage I did to him, a split lip, and a black eye I'm sure. "Well, well, well. My cousin wasn't lying when she said you were feisty." I heard voice from behind me. Tamlin was holding me, a new man came in. dark hair, wait. I knew him, but how? "Rhysand." Tamlin hissed. "Hey man, how are you doing?" he asked as Tamlin set me upright, trusting I wouldn't attack Lucien again. "What the fuck do you want?" Tamlin growled. I whirled my head to look at the men. "Oi, you two, quit the territory battle." I said. "Sorry Feyre mate." Rhys said. Tamlin tensed, "Don't you fucking dare call her that." He said. "I'm sorry, should I have called her something else? Whore? Beast? I think she would prefer 'mate' to either." He grinned. "Both of you shut the fuck up." I said. "Sorry Feyre darling. Anyway, my cousin asked if you wanna have a small party this Friday?" he asked me. I looked at Tamlin, "I'll catch up with you Tamlin, get your asshole of a friend of the ground." "Are you sure?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "He needs something on his face or else it'll be worse. Go, I'll be fine."

"So is that a yes?" Rhys asked once the two guys had left. "Yes, but ask her too text me to details so I don't end up at the wrong house, again." I winced at the memory. I had knocked on a frat house door by accident last year. "Mkay. Have a nice day Feyre darling." I felt my heart flutter slightly at his words. What the hell is wrong with me?


	14. Chapter 14

Celeana Sardothian:

After a very heavy make-out session with rowan, I had decided to go out to lunch with him. "We can figure this out." He had said. I agreed and went to get dressed. He said I was fine in what I was wearing, but I disagreed. I threw on a knee-length black skirt and changed my shirt into a light blue camisole with a denim jacket.

We sat at our table in a small bakery. I told rowan that I wanted chocolate cake, but he insisted that I needed to have a substantial lunch before I could eat cake. Oddly enough, I agreed. We were talking and talking for an hour until the door of the bakery opened and I heard giggling. "Shh." I heard. A flash of brown hair walked past our table and too the display that held all the sweets. I swore quietly. Rowan put a hand on mine, "What's wrong?" he asked. I motioned to the counter where Lysandra and Sam where ordering their meal. Rowan smiled, "We can take care of that. Follow my lead." He grinned broadly. He looked down at my finished lunch, "Perfect. Now can you blush on demand?" he asked. "How you fuck does someone blush on command?" I hissed. "Shh! I'll just have to make you blush." He stood up and leaned over the table. He whispered things in my ear that I would not have normally wanted to hear, ever. My face felt hot and his grin widened, "Now follow me." he stood up and walked to the display. "Pick one." He said quietly. Sam and Lysandra walked to a table and sat, I could feel their eyes on me. "Um, that one?" I pointed to a chocolate macaroon that looked amazing. He paid for it and we sat back down at our table. He broke the macaroon in half and gave it to me. "Open your mouth." He said. I couldn't believe what he was doing! "Do it or it'll look like a show." I did as he asked and opened my mouth slightly. He put a small bite into my mouth and put the other bit on the plate. "How is it?" he asked. "Amazing." I replied he mouthed a few words that I didn't make out and said, "Don't say anything, pretend to be surprised and follow my lead."

He mouthed the same words again and I acted like he said someone died. He grinned. I bet he was enjoying this. And to be perfectly honest, I was too. "Stay here." he said. I nodded. He stood and walked back to the cashier. He exchanged some words and pointed to a corner opposite Sam and Lysandra's table. What was he planning? He walked back to our table and grabbed my hand. "Come on. I hope you are a good actress." He smiled and led me to the corner he had pointed too before. "Kiss me." he said. "What?" I whispered. "Do it." he grinned lust clouding his eyes slightly. I grabbed his grey shirt and kissed him. I heard someone spit out their drink and looked over rowan's shoulder to see Lysandra covered in water, and Sam muttering something under his breath. Rowan let out a laugh. "Best way to best over a break up? Rebound sex." He kissed me more aggressively than ever, I let him take over. I soon forgot where we were. What we were doing. It was only him and I. and in that moment, I knew, I never loved Sam. Well, maybe I did, but he wasn't the man made for me. Rowan was. I was in love with Rowan Whitehorn.


	15. Chapter 15

Feyre Archeron:

Two days later.

I had invited Celeana, her boyfriend, and others she knew. The party was going to be like a slumber party, but "college edition" with alcohol. Celeana had picked out her party clothes, and I had mine, so we were kind of bored not knowing what to do until we needed to get ready. "Knock knock." Someone said from the door. "Rowan. Always nice seeing you." I greeted him in but grabbed his arm and walked him into the kitchen. "I know what type you are rowan. You're the type that will get girlfriends for a few days, and then once she gives all of herself to you, you get bored." I explained to him. "I…" "Let me finish." I said. He shut his mouth and let me continue. "When, you get bored, not 'if'. when. Don't break her heart. She's already trying to pick up the pieces from Sam, don't make me pick them up from you." I said. "I won't. I swear. I think I may be falling in love with her." he admitted. I grinned, "No, Rowan. You are falling in love with the __idea__ of her. Don't break her, or I'll break you." I walked back to the living room to see Celeana reading "The Lunar Chronicles". "Hey babe." Rowan walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to her. She didn't take her eyes off the book, but put a finger to his mouth. "Just because I'm reading, doesn't mean you can interrupt me." she said. "Let me finish this chapter." She added. Rowan grinned and kissed her on the shoulder.

Celeana put down the book and kissed his head a few moments later. "Well now I have to go." He teased. She rolled her eyes and sat on his lap. "Ugh, get a room you two." I said and stood. "I'm going to get ready early; maybe we should go get some food before we… go…" I noticed both of them were sucking each other's faces off so I left them to it.

I looked over my outfit choice, a pair of black leggings and a light blue crop-top. It was casual, but I didn't like the top that much. I turned and looked through my closet, trying to find a specific shirt. After almost giving up hope of finding it, I saw it in the second drawer of my dresser. I pulled it out and put it on. A strapless white shirt with a delicate black lace trim on the bottom. I threw my pants on and sat in front of my vanity. What would I do with my face and hair? I looked around the contents of my vanity, different colors of mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick. With a white shirt any color would match. My eyes flicked to the violet colors. Perfect. I don't know what drew me to them, or why, but it didn't matter. Violet was my pick.

I carefully applied the cosmetics to my face, choosing a dark shade of red lip stick instead of the violet color. I pulled my hair into a loose bun, held together by a long black alligator clip. I looked actually desirable. My feet easily slipped into a pair of black three inch wedges and I walked out of my room. Rowan was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. "So, you two are officially a thing?" I asked. He turned his head too look in my direction. "Yeah. I'm not going to hurt her. You know that right?" he asked I gave him a stare that told him otherwise and sat down at the dining room table. Our dorm was more like an apartment than a dorm. It had four rooms, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a combined kitchen/dining room/living room. "I'm ready!" Celeana announced out of nowhere. I stared at her with envy, only she could pull off that dress… a black maxi dress that went to her knees. It had a dragon emblem embroidered across the back. "You can't wear that!" I growled. "Any why not?" she asked. "We are going to a party. Not an assassination!" I said. "I'm wearing it." she said and crossed her arms. "Please tell me you're at least wearing underwear." I asked, giving up. "Nope." I heard rowan dropped the remote on the ground, sending the two batteries flying. "Change." He growled. I turned to face him, "Thank you." I mouthed. "You can't wear that." He continued. "I can and I will." Celeana said adamantly. "Fine! I can't tell you what to wear. I'm going to look __so__ underdressed." He sighed. "Yep." Celeana popped the 'p'.


	16. Chapter 16

Celeana Sardothian:

We arrived at Feyre's friends' party and I saw a few cars I didn't recognize. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Feyre cursed as she got out. "What?" I asked. "Fuck." Rowan cursed as well. "What the hell are you two on abo…" I was interrupted by rowan pushing me into the car and pushing his lips unto mine. "Rowan! What the…" "Shh." He said and kissed me harder, messing up my hair and lipstick. "Shit rowan!" I growled and pushed him off of me. He had a smug look on his face, admiring me. "Let me give you a hickey." He said. "What? No!" I stated. "Oh come on." He kissed my neck gently, coaxing me. "N…No…Fuck…" he sucked on my skin gently. He knew he won. Possessive bastard.

We walked into the house, I saw around ten to twenty people here. a few familiar faces, but mostly strangers. "Celeana." a voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see my cousin. "Aedion. Who invited you?" I asked. "Feyre's friend invited me." he said. I rolled my eyes. "What's that on your neck?" he asked. I walked away, not answering him. "Ok guys! Everyone gather around in a circle! We are going to play some college party games!" Mor called. Everyone walked towards her and did as she said. "Ok! First, two truths and a lie until we get bored." She smiled and sat in the circle. This was going to be hell.

Narrator:

Celeana sat down next to her boyfriend; he grinned at her and sat a hand on her lap. "Who wants to go first?" Mor asked. "I will!" a beauty student by the name of Kaltian said and sat up straight. "I am a virgin, I am top of my class, and I'm dating one of the men in this room." She grinned broadly and looked around the circle. "Oh I forgot to mention, if you guess wrong you get to go next." Mor added. "You are top of your class, you're dating Chaol, but you are __not__ a virgin." Yrene said. "Aw! You're no fun! You knew that already." Kaltian pouted and crossed her arms. "Who's next?" Mor asked. "Can we play something else?" Nehemia spoke up. "Um no. I pick the games!" Mor said. "Yes. This is a foolish game. At least play a game that I will regret in the morning." She countered. "Fine! ugh."


	17. Chapter 17

Feyre Archeron:

I watched as Chaol chugged a whole bottle of beer and sat it in the middle of the circle. "We do this, no guy on guy kisses, no girl on girl kisses, unless both parties agree." The whole circle nodded, Chaol seemed to have a radiance coming from him. I hate to admit it, but it made him sexy. "Ok. We start at twelve o' clock! That you Feyre." Cassian slurred. "Why are you even here Cass?" I asked, spinning the bottle. "Rhys invited me duh!" he said, leaning on Rhys. Rhys scowled at his drunken friend and looked intently at the bottle as it span. It landed on a girl I didn't know. "Um, can I pick another one?" she asked. "No! That's cheating, do it!" Cass pouted. "Fine, er, Feyre. Truth or dare?" she asked. I thought quickly, replying, "Truth." She furrowed her brow, "How many of the guys here have you kissed?" she asked. I looked around the room, "Only guys?" I asked. Rhys and Tamlin both looked shocked. "What? I asked the question." "Both." The girl said. "Um, three." I said. Mor burst into laughter, breaking my cover. "Shut up!" I teased and reached over to her and shoved her backwards. She clutched her side and laughed harder. "Ok girl, wait what's your name?" Mor asked. "Yrene." She spun the bottle and it landed on Chaol. "Truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare." She said shyly. Chaol turned to look at Kaltian, his supposed girlfriend, then back at Yrene. "I dare you too have seven minutes in heaven with," Chaol looked round the room. "Him." he pointed to a sexy-looking guy. "Sorry Chaol. She's not my type." The guy said. Chaol laughed. "Sorry, I forgot you preferred a different type of lady." He grinned and looked at Kaltian. "Excuse me? What does that mean? I'm not good enough?" Yrene snapped. "Honey. I prefer men." The guy grinned at her. She blushed and slumped backwards.

"Bored!" Mor stood in the middle of the circle and spun. "Let's do truth dare or posh!" she giggled, clearly drunk. "I have a better idea. Why don't we play 'baby do you love me'?" Nehemia yelled. "Who the fuck plays that?" Rhys called. Okay. Everyone was drunk except me. "Love it! Let's play. Actually… pick two team captains and we will split up into two groups. It's getting complicated." She groaned and flopped down. "How do we pick captains?" someone asked. "Um… I know! ima spin the bottle since its already here, and whoever it lands on is one captain, same thing happens for the other team." I had to hand it too Mor. She was genius, even drunk as a skunk. The bottle spun and landed on Celeana. She stood and grinned. The bottle was spun again and landed on me. Celeana frowned and crossed her arms. "Celeana goes first." I said. "Why?" she asked. "ALPHABETICAL ODRER BITCH" Mor screamed into Celeana's ear. "Rowan." Celeana said. "Tamlin." I picked.


	18. Chapter 18

Celeana Sardothian:

The party was boring as hell so I left early with rowan. The party kept going, and feyre was planning on going home with Tamlin. "So… what do you wanna do?" rowan asked me. "I wanted to go home and eat some skittles, but I'm not picky." I replied. "Skittles?" rowan asked. he was just a bit tipsy. "Yeah, ill just drive to my dorm." I said, more to myself than rowan.

We arrived at my dorm and rowan immediately looked to the skittles. "Where is the mother trucking skittles?" he slurred. "Behind the boxed porridge! Feyre never eats it so I put it there so she doesn't eat it." I explained. Rowan made a sound that sounded like, 'you're a smart lady' or 'I want some turkey gravy'. Knowing him, it could be either one. "Ok rowan." I said as he pulled out the huge container of skittles I kept. His eyes went wide, "How have I never found this?" he asked and sat the jar on the table.

We ate a good half of the jar before exhaustion finally hit me. "I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch." I announced. "But I wanna sweep with you." He said. "No. your drunk and the last thing I want is to sleep with you. Good night." I closed my bedroom door and locked it. He sat outside the door and whined like an upset puppy. "That's all you are…" I laughed and curled into bed.

Feyre Archeron:

The party escalated as soon as we played 'spin the bottle'. I spun it and it landed on Rhys. Tamlin was extremely upset and demanded that I spun again. "No way honey, that's against the rules!" Mor said. Tamlin, still upset slumped and glared at Rhys. "Ok, you two hurry up and kiss so we can move on!" Mor urged. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Rhys, who was sitting across from me. I sat down in front of him and leaned in. "You ready for the best kiss ever?" he asked me under his breath. I scoffed and placed my lips on his.

The world was knocked out from under me as we kissed. It was as if it was only us, there was no one else around and we were in our own little bubble. He deepened the kiss and pulled me on top of him. I could feel the energy around us spark, as if we are conducting it. "Feyre, doesn't this feel… right?" he breathed against my lips. "Yes." I replied. He growled and softly bit my lower lip, requesting entrance. I opened my mouth to him and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. "Eh hem." Someone cleared their throat and I was pulled out of the kiss. Rhys stared at me with a smile, "Told you." He grinned widely. I cleared my throat and stood, "Tamlin, could we talk please?" I asked as I walked past him. "UH OH! SOMEONE DOESN'T GIVE HIS GIRLFREIND SEXY ENOUGH KISSES!" Cassian hooted. I flipped him off as Tamlin stood.

"I know what you are going to say, but Rhys isn't a good guy Feyre," Tamlin said. "I know." I replied. "He will throw you to the side when he gets bored." He said. "Maybe." I said, still somewhat hazy from the kiss. "Fine. if you want to be with him you can. I'm not going to get in your way, but when he gets bored, I will be here." Tamlin brushed a hand over my cheek and left. Was I choosing the right guy? I don't know, but one thing is certain, if Rhys and I share a Bond, my life will never be the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue: nine years later.

"Rowan, get your ass down here right this fucking second!" I yelled. "Ok, ok, ok!" he replied, just as loud as before. "God, Aelin, why do you have to yell?" he asked. "I need ice cream. Chocolate ice cream." I snapped. "Why?" he asked. "I'm craving it!" I yelled at him. Hormones were raging worse than ever mid-term. "God…" he muttered. "You knocked me up, you get my fucking ice cream." I growled. "Ok my love." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair. "I'm sorry…" I trailed off as he held me. "I know, I'm sorry I knocked you up." he said. "I'm not. I love you." I rose up on the balls of my feet and fitted my lips to his. "I love you too." he replied. "Now get me some ice cream." He laughed and kissed me one more time before grabbing his keys and leaving.

"Mor…" Rhys growled at our two year old daughter. "I'm sowy daddy!" she started crying softly. "Rhys, be lenient, she didn't mean to say it." I interjected. "Mommy's right daddy! I didn't mean to say 'I hate you'! I wove both of you." She cried. "We know honey, daddy is just being a meaner." I picked her up and held her close to me. "So worth all the sleepless nights." Rhys said quietly as we both held her. "I love my two girls." He held me closer and kissed our daughter on the head. "Hey!" my eight year old son frowned at us. "You two Azriel." Rhys pulled away from us and picked up his son, "Geez you're getting bigger." He groaned. "Sorry dad, you don't have to pick me up." he tried to get away from rhys's hold, "Nope. You're staying right here." he pulled us all together and embraced us again. "Dad! You do this every single time mom comes home from work!" Azriel groaned. "Because I love my family, is that so wrong?" he laughed. "No Rhys. It's perfect." I placed my lips on his, "EWWWWW! Mommy and daddy are kissing!" Mor screamed in my ear. "Ok, go play your PS4 with your sister." Rhys said. I put down Mor and let them run to the living room. "You know, we could call a sitter for tonight." Rhys whispered in my ear. "I think that's a good idea." I replied.

"Lysandra! Where's Ben?" I asked. "Still at school, I have to pick him up." she replied. "Ok, just making sure." I blew out a relieved breath. "It won't happen again, I swear." She said. "I know. I just don't want him around strangers." I said. "I know, it's normal Sam… When your kid gets kidnapped you just want to make sure he is ok." She ran a hand through my hair; I wasn't in a good place, after seeing Celeana, no. Aelin. She embraced her past. She doesn't care if the world knows her parents were notorious killers. She was happy with her husband. And pregnant. That should have been my kid. I should be the one she's married to, not that man-whore. I resented the fact that I had to settle with Lysandra. I knocked her up by accident after rowan and Aelin got married. We were both invited to their wedding, which was nice of her to do. I'm sure rowan wasn't happy about it. I'm semi-happy with Ben and Lysandra, but I would have been even more so if I hadn't fucked up with Aelin. "Hon, I'm going to pick up Ben now." Lysandra kissed me on the cheek and left. I missed Aelin. Incredibly. I guess I would just have to deal with it. After eight years, it was time to let go. Let go.

"Hey Manon." Dorian pulled me into a tight embrace. "Hi." I replied. "Don't 'hi' me." he teased. "Fine." I grabbed his shirt and kissed him roughly. "Woah, should I come back later?" Asterin asked. I continued kissing my fiancé. "Ok then…" she walked way awkwardly. "That was rude." Dorian said. "I know, but she'll deal with it." I let go of Dorian and he grabbed my hand, "Come on, you have to get ready. You're picking a dress." he dragged me into our bedroom. "ok fine." I complained.

Asterin, Vesta, and Sorrel were my bridesmaids of course, so they were with me as I put on my first dress. "I don't like it. it's too… girly." Vesta said. "I agree." The extremely puffy gown faned out at my hips and looked like a tent. "And besides, Dorian probably only wants a dress easy to take off. Since you two haven't even slept together yet." Sorrel added. "She is smart, unlike you two, and saved herself for marriage." Asterin interjected. "Can we just continue?" I asked the three women, they nodded.

I came back ten minutes later, very impressed with the dress I wore. I heard a gasp from Vesta, as I stepped on the platform. "It's perfect Manon!" Asterin said. "I know." I replied. "That's the dress." Sorrel said. It was a simple dress, with three quarter length lace sleeves, very modest, and intricate beading on the torso. White, old fashioned and simply gorgeous. I love it.

The wedding went by in a blur the next month, I was being brought it by Dorian's father because my own wasn't invited, and the next second I was being carried through our house bridal style. "I love you Manon." Dorian said. "You fucking better." I smiled and kissed him.

"Teana?" I called for my daughter. "Here daddy!" she gave away her position. "You are the worst player of hide and seek in the world." I told her. "Aw, give her a chance!" Nox said from behind me. I picked up my three year old and kissed him. "Daddys!" Teana complained. "Put the child down Aedion." Nox said. "But I just picked her up!" I whined. "God, your worse than your cousin." Nox took Teana from me and sat her down. She ran to the dining room and grabbed a pack of fruit snacks. "I know." I embraced him and fitted my lips to his once again. "Aedion." He said with urgency. "I know." I repeated.

 _ **That is it for this fanfic, I hope you liked!**_


End file.
